Something Sweet
by Foreverly
Summary: .:NiouOC.OneShot:. In which Niou wonders why women are so darned complicated. “So if she wasn't hooked up with Sanada-san, you'll hit on her! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” Ah... The cons of being a married man...


**A/N: **I deleted 'the Washroom' (the original) because the chapters got messed up. Forgive me?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Prompt: **Perversion

* * *

**Something Sweet**

_By: the Neat Freak_

.

.

"NIOU MASAHARU!"

The man awoke with a jolt, cold beads of sweat trickling down the side of his head. He turned to his pregnant wife, Niou (previously Sakurada) Sayuki, who was beside him with her face twisted with pain. In panic, he hastily asked, "What is it?!"

She pointed to her stomach and put a hand over it, gently caressing the bump. "The baby..." she gasped.

His eyes widened. Was it already... time? After eight (almost nine) months of labor and dealing with her unusual mood swings... Was it finally over? Was he finally going to find out the gender of the baby that she refused to reveal...?

"The baby... wants something sweet."

He resisted the urge to face-palm himself. His eyes trailed to the alarm clock on the night stand that read 3:47 AM. Niou reverted his gaze back to Sayuki who had a pleading look on her face.

The man sighed and laid back down and tried to get rid of the sour look on his face. "The stores are still closed at this hour, Yuki. Go back to sleep," he murmured tiredly. He put an arm over his eyes. Sayuki pouted, narrowing her lavender eyes at her husband. "But the baby wants it! The baby wants it! The baby wants it!" she whined like a little bratty child.

"Yuki," he groaned, not really in the mood of dealing with her attitude. "I came back late yesterday. I'm still tired. The stores aren't open until seven in the morning… And we don't have stocks on sweets at the moment."

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. Niou sighed inwardly. _'Why is it that women are so darned complicated?'_ he wondered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But you come home late on purpose! I know it! I bet you don't like my cooking, now do you?! Maybe your other woman cooks a heck lot better than I do!" she whined as the waterworks turned on.

"Other woman?!" he asked, startled. "Where the heck did you get that?"

"I saw you flirting with a girl yesterday! I saw you two from the front door!" she accused, pointing a finger seethingly at him. _'...A girl... What the? That's—'_

"Baka! That's Chiharu Natsuko! Can't you even tell that she's your best friend? Besides, she's already with Sanada so I can't hit on her! We saw each other when I was going home, and she offered me a ride home," he retorted, obviously irritated by now. Her wailing became louder.

"So if she wasn't hooked up with Sanada-san, you'll hit on her?! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

A vein popped on his forehead; he loved her and all, but sometimes, she just drove him over the edge. This conversation wasn't going anywhere, and he was tired as heck. Clearly, Niou didn't have plans on arguing with his pregnant wife.

"Shut up..." he muttered darkly.

Sayuki, being Sayuki, ignored his warning tone. "Make me," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Niou eyed the pink muscle for a moment before leaning in and taking it in his mouth. "Mmphf—!" she tried to say as she fought down the blush. He bit down on her tongue, causing her to gasp. He put his hand at the back of her head to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. His own tongue probed into her mouth, exploring those warm, wet caverns.

How he missed kissing her like this. Whenever he tried, she'd keep throwing a fit. He decided to wait until the baby was born.

_Ah… The perversion of his ministrations._

Her hormones were unbalanced, so she didn't bother on telling him that... Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember their first face-to-face encounter... The oh-so memorable time where she... drooled.

He finally pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath.

"There. Now go to sleep," the twenty-five year old said, as he lay back down with his back facing her, not realizing that he just gave her...

_…Something… sweet?_

"Arigatou na, Masa-chan! Just what the baby needed! Good night~!"

And she disturbed him no more.

.

.

(owari)


End file.
